Losing Control
by GabriellaStories579
Summary: In the future, Maleficent is free and has decided to try a new way of taking over Auradon. A way that could tear Mal and Bens family apart. And there is nothing to do about it because she is taking control...using their minds.


* * *

* * *

**What up: Just so you know I do not own Descendants in any way. I wish I did but I don't. Additional characters may be added.****So just a little extremely short sum up Mal, Ben, and their friends are moving on with their lives.****Most of them have kids. And the barrier is still up in this story.**

* * *

**Mal**

I had a serious headache this morning as soon as I woke up. Like it felt like I was getting hit over and over with a steel hammer. Luckily I could handle pain pretty well. But there was something different about this headache, it annoyed me to no end. But I didn't have time to ponder it because I had to get ready for a council meeting and then my son's Tourney game. Honestly, I don't understand tourney at all. But I promised my son I would be there and so I will. I just hoped it wouldn't last long because my head was killing me.

After taking a shower I realized that my body was starting to break out in goosebumps. But we had the heater on full blast because for some weird reason it usually cold in the castle. I found Ben in his office finishing up some paperwork. He looked up and smiled at me right before I got a chill. He looked at me weird knowing it was very rare times when I would just get chills like that. I wanted to know if Mabey he turned down the heater knowing he preferred the cold over the hot because he is crazy like that. "I haven't touched the heater at all" he replies to me with a smile. "Besides, I think it's kinda warm in here" he added. "But your getting chills, are you ok?"

Other than my pounding headache and chills I really didn't feel or think that I was sick. "Yeah I'm fine, " I answered as genuinely as possible. Because Ben was a master of getting worried about me.

After the short council meeting(it was a pointless sidekick squabble as usual) Been and I went straight to Auradon prep where our son, Jayden would be playing in his game tonight. Jay had become the coach for the team combining his love of tourney with his love of kids. I wasn't surprised to find Evie in the bleachers along with Doug. Their son Mason also plays. Mason was the one that begged Jayden to join the sport with him. And Jayden kinda got hooked on it after a while.

"M, you're here!" Evie said happily, she pulled me into a tight hug and I returned it. "Wouldn't miss it?" I told her. I got a sudden sharp pain in between my eyes. I tried not to show it. I didn't want anybody getting worked up over nothing at all. "Who do you think is gonna win?" Ben asked sitting next to me and Doug next to Evie. They were up against Carmington Knights. A fairly well team. But Auradon Preps team was good too. And to decide who would win was like asking what was better, strawberries or chocolate? "I don't even know," I said, telling the truth. "I think the other team I ok, but not very good defense" Doug pointed out. I rolled my eyes. I knew full well that soon Ben and Doug would get into an all-out heated sports argument over a school tourney game. But it didn't matter to them. Sports were sports.

When the game started It was next to impossible for me to focus. I could see Jayden scoring his goals and stuff. But my head was in so much pain and it felt heavy. I rested my head on Ben's shoulder and he shot me a worried look. I managed a smile so he wouldn't work himself up. "Wow Mal and Ben, Jayden is good" Evie commented halfway through the game. I nodded still struggling to focus my eyes on the game. Everything was starting to blur up a bit.

The rest of the game was literally a blur. And I felt bad for missing most of my son's game because of my stupid headache. At the end of the game, Jayden turned around from where he was with his team with a smile so big. He waved at me and Ben. And a gave him a small wave in return.

I was going down the bleacher at the end of the game to get Jayden. Doug and Evie along too to get their son Mason. That's when I head the worst pain in my head I had ever felt. Sheer red hot burning pain. I stumbled and Ben caught me before I fell. "Mal are you ok?" he asked. I wanted to nod but I heard a voice in my head. It was so freaking loud. _"JOIN ME!!!"_ the voice shouted in my head. And more pain came. Is started seeing black dots and couldn't really stand straight up. The voice kept screaming in my head until I couldn't take it anymore. I remember falling towards Ben and everything going pitch black.

**Ben**

I caught Mal as she fell forward surprised that she had really fainted. And I didn't know why. But I was already getting extremely worried. "Mal? is she ok?" Evie asked also concerned. "I don't know she just fainted" I replied. _This could be serious she might need medical attention_ I thought to myself. My son Jayden dashed away from his team and came to my side in a split second. "Mom?" he said. "Dad what's wrong with her?" he asked. "I don't know to hurry up to the car so I can call for help," I said quickly. Jayden nodded and ran off to where the car was. I carried Mal bridal style to the car. I practically ran there. I had to get her help if this was something serious. I felt bad noticing Evie and Doug's worried looks as I ran off. No doubt would they check later but right now there was an emergency on hand.

Jayden was already in the car. I opened the passenger door and laid Mal gently inside the car. I felt her forehead but It wasn't warm. I held her limp hand in mine as I dialed 911. "Yes hello this is nurse Joy how may I help you?" the nurse said. "It's my wife," I said quickly. "She passed out at my son's Tourney game"

The nurse said to bring her in right away. So I had Jayden buckle up in his seat. He seemed super worried about his mother. He and Mal had a very close relationship.

I moved Mal's limp body to the front seat and tried my best to secure her. I put a wet rag on her forehead just in case she did have a fever and I couldn't detect it. And I practically stomped on the gas peddle. Trying to get to the hospital as fast as I possibly could. Mal didn't move or open her eyes at all. There was no sign. that she was gonna be alright. And that was driving me mad. As soon as I got the hospital I unbuckled Mal and carried her inside followed by Jayden. Immediately two doctors took her from me and laid her on a stretcher. "We need to run some test now!" one of the doctors said. "Is she gonna be ok, what's wrong with her?" I asked for rapidly. "We can't tell you that until after the test. Unfortunately, you can't be present for the test but we will update you" the doctor said before they rushed off with the love of my life. I felt like I was close to tears. She had to make it through. If anything happened to her I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

"She'll be fine" Jayden assured me as we were led to the waiting room. But Jayden bit his bottom lip like he does whenever he's scared. I texted my parents, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Jane, Evie, Doug and basically anybody who was close to Mal about the situation. And it wasn't long before my phone was crowded with messages from family demanding to know what had happened and if she was ok.

Jayden was only thirteen, but he was much more mature. He sat quietly as we waited for them to bring his mother out. Jayden looked so much like Mal. Her eyes, her hair, her nose. But Mal insists that she sees more of me in him. "Dad what are they doing with her?" he asked nervously. I sighed. "I wish I knew"

Two hours passed and soon Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, and my parents managed to get to the hospital. Mom seemed extra worked up. She had come to grow very fond of Mal. And she thought of her as a daughter now. And whenever her family was in trouble Mom got super scared. And I didn't blame her considering Mal's state when I brought her in. "Ben, how's Mal, have they let you see her yet?" Mom asked desperately. I shook my head no. Mom sighed and sank into a seat. Dad sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her to calm her.

"What exactly happened?' Carlos wanted to know. I shrugged. "The tourney game...after...fainted" I muttered miserably. Carlos's eyes seemed wet as if he might cry too. And Evie was basically crying herself. She held her head in her hands trying not to make her sobs obvious. Doug was comforting her. "Jane rubbed circles on Carlos back.

Another two hours Jayden fell asleep in my lap and I stroked his hair as he slept. I didn't hear anything from Jay or Audrey. But they both cared deeply about Mal and I knew it.

After forever a doctor finally came out to address them. "How is she?" Ben blurted out before the doctor could speak. The doctor put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me sadly. My family was looking at him hopefully. "Let me tell you," The Doctor said. Evie came over and took Jayden out of my lap and laid him on hers. I got out of my seat in the waiting room and followed the Doctor into a long white hallway that smelled of sanitizer. "If you don't know my name is Doctor John," he told me. I just wanted to hear how Mal was. "Your majesty you said she fainted at your son's tourney game?"

I nodded. "Well, this is unlike any case I have ever seen," Doctor John said. "We have run some test and found no illness at all, we drew some blood and still nothing, and she hasn't woken up since you brought her in" he explained. I had no idea where he is going with this. And what this could mean. "So what does this mean?" I asked. Doctor John scratched his beard. "We noticed she was mumbling somethings as we tested on her but I wasn't aware what she was talking about, I suspect that there isn't anything wrong physically but mentally. Or magic wise" he suggested.

"There is nothing I can do for her now, but I suggest once you take her home you call somebody like the Fairy Godmother to see what she thinks" he explained to me. I could barely nod as two more doctors brought a still unconsciously Mal out of a room on a stretcher

* * *

"Interesting indeed!" Fairy Godmother said as she placed her hand on Mal's forehead. We had taken her home and laid her in one of the medical wings beds. She still hasn't woke up yet and I was getting worried. I had called Fairy Godmother to get her statement just in case this was something to do with magic.

"Tell me, Ben, has Mal mentioned anything about head pain before passing out?" she asked. Really I haven't heard her bring it up. But I remember her resting her head on my shoulder while wincing. "She hasn't directly told me, but there were a few signs I most likely missed" I admitted to her. She frowned as she opened Mal's eyelids to take a look. I flinched when I saw that they looked bloodshot. "When will she wake?"

Fairy Godmother tilted her head a bit. "I don't know dear, I have a hunch but I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with her. All I know that it is, in fact, some kind of magic" she explained.

"I'll look into it dear" she promised me with a sad smile. And with a wave of her hand, she was gone in a poof. Leaving me to ponder when my wife would wake up.

**Jayden**

My Dad had told me to spend that night at my Aunt Evie and Uncle Doug's tonight while they figured out was wrong with Mom. Mom was one of the strongest people I knew. And to see her like that scared me. But I really didn't want to think about it right now. I decided to text Casey and Jazz to see if they wanted to come and hang with Mason and me. Since Mason was Aunt Evie's son he always was over the top for small gatherings. But I still texted the girls.

**To Casey/Jazz: I'm over at Aunt Evie and Uncle Doug's for the night. Mason is obviously here. Wanna hang?**

Knowing Jazz she was always down to hang with Mason and me. But Casey was busy a lot. Her mother, My Aunt Jane ran Auradon Prep by herself while her father, My Uncle Carlos was a hard-working vet. She was always helping them out.

**From Jazz: I'll be there in an hour. P.S why are you staying with Aunt Evie, Uncle Doug, and Mason tonight?**

_Crap. _I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. I really didn't want to tell her about mom.

**From Casey: Jayden surprisingly I'm free today. My parents said they asked for a day off of work today and they seemed really worried. Do you know what that's all about?**

_Shoot!_ they both wanted to know. But I didn't want to tell them over a text message. But since they both agreed to come over I could wait to tell them there. And Mason even though he was at the tourney game when Mom passed out. But I really didn't want more questions to be asked.

**To Casey/Jazz: I'll explain when I see you**

I didn't even wait for the reply. I just slid my phone in my back pocket.

Just than Mason bounded into the living room. He was my best friend but his perky mood was annoying me. "Hey Jayden, did you hear the rumor?" he asked taming a seat next to me on the sofa. "What rumor? I've been stuck in your house all day!" I pointed out. Mason rolled his eyes. "Obviously I know that, but I went out to the market square earlier and heard talk about Maleficent being on the loose!" he told me. I didn't want to sound ignorant but I had no idea who Maleficent was. "Who the hell is that?" I asked only half-listening. Mason dropped his mouth open as if he couldn't believe that I really didn't know. "We learned about her in school once," Mason said. "She was the most terrible villain in Auradon and the mother of your mother," Mason said but he gasped and covered his mouth as he said this.

I looked at him. He obviously said something he knew he wasn't supposed to say. Something that I wasn't supposed to know. _What does he mean she's the mother of my mother?_

"Mason what did you say?" I asked. "Nothing I was just rambling," he said quickly. His face turned red and he looked at the ground. A huge sign that he was flat out lying to my face. "Mason!!!" I yelled. He looked away from me. "I'm sorry Jayden, my parents made me swear I'd not tell you" he admitted.

Mason dashed off before I could question him any more. And that pissed me off. I stuffed my face in a pillow and tried not to scream. And I was fully aware that my hands caught fire for being angry. But I was something that happened to me since birth. Something that I and Mom had in common. What other secrets was she keeping from me?

**So this is mine for fanfic. Let me know what you guess about them so far. I downloaded Grammarly to help prevent errors and stuff. More updates soon. So please come back for more if you're willing too.**


End file.
